<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Illusion of Choice by im_the_king_of_the_ocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515120">The Illusion of Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean'>im_the_king_of_the_ocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nuts and Dolts Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard Ruby Rose, F/F, Nuts and Dolts Week (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While she's off duty, Ruby does maintenance on Crescent Rose and mulls over the fact that, because she's not nobility, she isn't able to court the Princess of Mantle, Penny, as she so desperately wishes to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nuts and Dolts Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Illusion of Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2: Weapons Maintenance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Ruby passes the whetstone over Crescent Rose’s blade.The weapon is sharp already.With a job like hers, she can’t afford to allow it to dull in the slightest.The action mostly just soothes her nerves.She’s not worried about how tonight will go.Well, not in the ‘expecting trouble relating to her job as a Royal Bodyguard’ way.It’s…It’s just that…</p><p class="p1"><em>Nothing</em>, Ruby tells herself.It’s nothing.She blows a raspberry.It <em>can’t </em>be anything.</p><p class="p1">Her gaze wanders to the ceremonial armor she is to wear tonight.It’s bulky, gaudy, flashy.A far cry from her usual attire, and significantly less maneuverable.Ruby has put herself through enough training sessions to adjust to fighting in it to know <em>that.</em>But, it’s what’s expected of her, so she will wear it.</p><p class="p1">For the briefest of seconds, Ruby wonders what it would be like to attend the ball in a fancy gown as one of the guests.Sure, she’s not fond of either fancifulness or the nobility.It’s more what those things would gain her access to.To put it bluntly, she’d be more than just a bodyguard.She’d be—</p><p class="p1">“Ruby, are you alright?”Velvet Scarlatina, one of Ruby’s fellow Palace Guards, walks over to her.“You’ve been quiet all afternoon.Far more so than usual when you’re off duty.”Velvet sits on the cot across from Ruby’s.“I just wanted to let you know, you have nothing to worry about.Fox and Yatsu are two of the best guards I’ve ever known.They’ll make sure nothing happens to the princess in your absence.You should try to get some rest.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, um, right.”Ruby looks down at her barracks cot.She’d been sent back here to rest, so her aura will be at full capacity for the entire duration of the evening.</p><p class="p1">Velvet smiles reassuringly at her.“I know a big event like this can be intimidating the first time, but you’ll do just fine.You’ve proven yourself an excellent guard, and we’ll all be there too.Even if there’s trouble, you’ll have backup.”</p><p class="p1">“Thanks, Velvet,” Ruby offers back, trying to sound confident and knowing she’s failed at it.She sighs.“Can I ask you something?”</p><p class="p1">“Sure, anything.”</p><p class="p1">“What…what do you think of Whitley Schnee?”Ruby rubs a finger into her blanket, causing a wrinkle she’ll have to smooth out before she goes.</p><p class="p1">“Lord Schnee’s son?I…” Velvet bites her lower lip.“We are sworn to protect the nobility, and I would never break that vow, but he’s not…” Velvet shoots Ruby an apologetic look.“It could be said he takes too much after his father for me to truly like him.Though, I suppose, he could change.Like Captain Winter and Lady Weiss did.”</p><p class="p1">“But, he wouldn’t make a good king.”Ruby places her whetstone and Crescent Rose aside.She lays back on her cot and stares at the ceiling.</p><p class="p1">Velvet hastily looks around for someone who could have overheard Ruby, but they’re alone.“You shouldn’t say things like that!Regardless of our personal feelings on the matter, the nobility’s decisions are their own.We may not like who the princess chooses for a husband, but we must respect that choice.It is our duty.”</p><p class="p1">“Penny is <em>not </em>choosing him!”Ruby finally snaps.She sits up and glares at Velvet.“She’d never—this whole thing is just a political alliance Lord Schnee schemed up so he could have more power!He doesn’t care about anything else!And now Penny could be trapped with that, that little—“ Ruby cuts off when she sees Velvet’s expression.“Sorry.I just, I’m not looking forward to an evening of him trying to romance her.”</p><p class="p1">The princess.Penny.The person Ruby loves very deeply, but knows she can never admit her feelings to.</p><p class="p1">Again, this is the one time Ruby wishes she had at least a little bit of nobility to her name.Just so she could be the one to show up to the ball and woo Penny off her feet.So she could announce her intention to court the princess and not be laughed at because everyone thinks she’s joking.</p><p class="p1">For the record, Ruby never intended to develop a crush on the royal she’s sworn to protect.It just sort of happened.Princess Penny is optimistic, refreshingly so in the bitter, harsh climate of the City of Atlas.She’s friendly, compassionate, and eager.She’s nervous about becoming queen, something that’s becoming increasingly closer to being reality with each passing day her father’s health deteriorates.But, Penny is also determined to do her best.</p><p class="p1">She’ll be a fantastic queen, that Ruby knows in her heart.</p><p class="p1">If being married to a little shit doesn’t snuff out her personality first, that is.</p><p class="p1">Ruby sighs.She returns to passing her whetstone over Crescent Rose’s sharpened blade.Next, she’ll retrieve a rag and some oil to lubricate the weapon’s gears.Another task that doesn’t need to be done.Crescent Rose will spend the evening on her belt, hidden under her cloak (while her shiny, seldom used ceremonial glaive will be out in the open pretending to be her ‘actual’ weapon).Sure, it’s unlikely Ruby will need to reveal Crescent Rose into full scythe mode, but it’s a good idea to be prepared just in case.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Or so she’s been telling herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Seeing she’s probably not going to get through to Ruby, Velvet pats her on the shoulder twice and then leaves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>